Technical advances in the identification, cloning, expression and manipulation of nucleic acid molecules and the deciphering of the human genome have greatly accelerated the discovery of novel therapeutics. Rapid nucleic acid sequencing techniques can now generate sequence information at unprecedented rates and, coupled with computational analyses, allow the assembly of overlapping sequences into partial and entire genomes and the identification of polypeptide-encoding regions. A comparison of a predicted amino acid sequence against a database compilation of known amino acid sequences allows one to determine the extent of homology to previously identified sequences and/or structural landmarks. The cloning and expression of a polypeptide-encoding region of a nucleic acid molecule provides a polypeptide product for structural and functional analyses. The manipulation of nucleic acid molecules and encoded polypeptides may confer advantageous properties on a product for use as a therapeutic.
In spite of the significant technical advances in genome research over the past decade, the potential for the development of novel therapeutics based on the human genome is still largely unrealized. Many genes encoding potentially beneficial polypeptide therapeutics, or those encoding polypeptides, which may act as “targets” for therapeutic molecules, have still not been identified.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to identify novel polypeptides and nucleic acid molecules encoding the same, which have diagnostic or therapeutic benefit.